Follow Your Heart
by The Night Watchman
Summary: Azel is a young firebender who despises his father and all he stands for. He must learn how to follow his heart, it leads him to embark on an epic journey. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. **

_I gaze out of my window and my eyes come upon a world of doom. It's up to me to make a difference. I will- _a rude knock shuts me out thoughts.

" What is it?" I shout.

"Your father would like to have word with you, young sir." I storm out of my room and I hand the messenger a small bag of gold pieces. _I must help those in need, my heart tells me so._

"Thanks," the messenger gladly says.

" Your welcome, I know you need it to support your family," I tell him. I start walking down the long hallway; _it seems never-ending, especially when I have to see my father. I don't care for him, or the rest of my family, the only one I loved truly was my mother. She's gone now, gone like the airbenders, and gone the hopes of those wishing for peace. _

The guard opens the curtain for me. I walk in and I see "Assy", my sister bowing down to him. _What is it with those who are weak and clueless; thinking that you get what you want by being respectful, look at me. I 'm perfectly fine and my father knows that I don't like him. He thinks that I will change and be like him, but I will never be like him, I hate war. I hate to see people upset and treated like dirt._

"Father, what do you want now?"

"I would like you to assist your sister in the capture-"

" No! No! No! How many times must I say, I don't capture or injure anyone."

"Azel, if you want to be firelord one day you'll have to show discipline to the people."

I hear Assy say " Him becoming the king is so unfair. I should be the ruler. I've never even seen that spoiled brat firebend before."

" Assy, Assy, Assy, why do you think that you're better than me, you obviously know that I'm daddy's favorite and the better firebender."

"Azel, that's not my name! Get it right, you fool! Azel, you probably can't even firebend."

"Oh yes I can! Even ask daddy! He knows that I'm good enough to beat him and you."

"Yeah, right!" Assy mumbles sarcastically.

"Children, enough with the bickering. I have a mission for you. It won't be easy and it will be dangerous, but I know the both of you can defeat any enemy that comes into your path. I want you to…"


	2. Chapter 2

We arrive at the harbor. Our ship awaits us. It will be a journey of a lifetime. I know what I'll do to leave my mark on the world. I know how to end the madness and create the balance that was achieved many years ago.

I climb on to the ship and see Assy snickering with her "friends" One of them is Butt, her real name is Mai, but it really pisses her of when you call her butt, because in some other language mais means butt. Her other friend is more normal. Her name's Ty Lee. She is just so optimistic, even when the world around her is crumbling into oblivion. I guess it just the way she looks at life trying to live it to the fullest.

I hear the captain say, " Princess Azula, the ship is ready for departure."

Azula shouts, " What the hell is taking you so long."

I respond by saying "You aren't the boss of me, Assy. I will take as long as I need." I pause for a moment, just to aggravate her. Then I climb on, the captain bows to me. He gets up and takes my luggage to my chamber.

Mai mutters in a monotone voice, " Azula, why did you little brother have to come?"

Before Azula could answer I say "Mai, what did you say? Did you say you miss Zuzu I think he likes you too."

Mai's deathly white face actually starts to turn a little red around her cheeks. She storms off to her room.

Azula and Ty Lee head down to talk to the navigator, but I stay up to practice my firebending, unlike my sister I actually practice and progress, rather than remaining a novice bender. Later on during my practice, a soldier tells me its time for dinner. I go down, with him. I glare evilly at Assy; she has a meat eater's paradise. I shout " Assy, you know that I only eat vegetarian, meals, so why the hell is there so much meat?"

"Azel, meat is a large part of fire nation meals. It's very treacherous for those who refuse to eat it."

" Assy, do you know that meat is came from animals, that deserve the right to live too. How would you feel if a giant animal came and fried you up? Would you like it gnawing away at you bones and tearing your fat off?" I barge out of the dining room, and into the kitchen. I prepare myself a humane meal.

Several days later, the captain alerts us that we are approaching our destination, the Bei Fong residence. When we get there, Assy says, "This was the last place where the Avatar was sighted. And when we attack we must be quick, smooth, and precise."

We break off into our groups and I'm with Ty Lee. Both she and I climb up and into a window. In the room, there was a large bed and many fancy accessories. I also notice a painting of a very beautiful girl and under it says _Toph_. _I think whoever this "Toph" person is she is the most gorgeous human to walk the earth. _

Ty Lee notices that my attention is drawn to the painting. She snaps me out of the love trance, but before I'm completely drawn out of it, I vow _that I will find Toph one day, she will give me the courage and strength to attempt peace with they other nations._

Ty Lee and I head to where Assy and Mai are. They have two captives. Ones a man and the other looks, like his wife. Assy questions, " Where is the Avatar?"

The man responds, " He left many days ago."

"Do you know where he went?" Assy asks.

"No, we shooed him out and he didn't come back," the man answers.

Mai mutters to Assy "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"Yes, but he seems to be leaving an important part of the story," Assy.

"What is it?"

"Why did the Avatar come here in the first place?" Assy repeats the question to the man."

" He was looking for an earthbending teacher," the man says, "Now, I answered your questions, so please let us free." I walk over and start untying the ropes.

Assy hisses, " Azel, what the hell are you doing? They could be critical to catching the Avatar."

I respond by saying, " Shame on you, Assy, you are so weak, you need other people to do a simple task." I finish untying them. " If you have a problem with what I'm doing, then you can duel me and the winner, which will be me, gets to decide what happens to the hostages."

Assy makes lighting, and shoots it towards me. I easily redirect it to her (with a stronger force) and when she tries block it I shoot more lightning out of the same bolt she shot at me. This surprises her and now I have lighting, in my control surrounding her. I ask her "Now, who won the duel."

She mutters, "You did."

I shout " Everyone, back to the ship." I direct the lightning out the window and Assy and her friends leave, but I ask the couple, "Who is Toph?"

The man and the women glance at each other, deciding if they could trust me. The women responds by saying, " She is our daughter, but please don't say anything to those weirdoes about her."

"Thanks," I say.

The man responds "Don't thank us we are in your debt, because of your kindness. I insist that you take a reward."

"No, it's your money. I just did what my heart told me," I answer.


	3. Chapter 3

I report back to the ship, and as I'm climbing on I see a sunset. I think _it's beautiful, just like Toph._ My pleasant thoughts are interrupted by Assy's loud voice, she talking to the captain.

"The avatar has been sighted, he's on his way to Ba Sing Se," the captain reports.

"Is there any way too cut them off?" Assy asks.

"Princess Azula, I'm not sure, you'll have to ask the navigator. Assy storms off and she heads towards the navigator's cabin. I stay outside to get some fresh air and some alone time. In my mind several questions run through my head: What will I do when I find the avatar? How will I teach the avatar? How will Toph react to me. They all have the same answer" I don't know. It's hard for a twelve year old to understand the twists and turns of life.

In the distance, I spot land, I know that the avatar is there, I can just tell. I report to my room and await the answers to my many questions.

As I wake up, I hear the shouts of the captain, "All men to stations!" I change out of my silk pajamas and into my battle armor. I walk out and ask to a passing guard, "What is going on? Who's attacking us?"

"Prince Azel, we've spotted a small group of men from the water tribe. The engine has been severely damaged from something in the water."

"One more question; what is that foul smelling scent in the air? Did Assy forget to bathe today?"

"We're not sure, but Prince Azel you should go to the escape boat with your sister and her companions. Then you can sail to the land and take out the water tribe warriors," the guard answers.

I head off to the escape boat and Ty Lee meets me on my way there. She says, "The men on the shore look easy to take out. Maybe there'll be some cute boys there!"

I respond by saying, "We should hurry up before Assy and Butt leave without us."

"Good idea!" We rush to the boat and Assy and Butt are already waiting for us.

"What took you so long," Butt says.

Before I can answer Ty Lee says, "Never mind, let's just get out of this reeking piece of crap."

All four of us pile into the escape boat. As usual Assy and Butt are developing some kind of plan.

I interrupt them, "Scratch the plan, we're almost to shore and they're already gone."

Assy responds, "They're probably planning to ambush us. It doesn't matter though, because they are no match for us."

We dock the boat and wait to see if the water tribe men attack, but they don't. So we get off the boat and walk in the direction of the distant walls of Ba Sing Se. Then suddenly, the warriors jump out from behind the trees.

My senses tell me that Assy, Butt, and Ty Lee are in a fighting mood, but I don't want to harm these innocent men. Ty Lee flips up into the air and this our distraction. It leaves Assy and Butt with open shots on the warriors. I create a wall of lighting that surrounds us. " Leave us be and we will not harm you," I shout.

They seem to be discussing what their next move is going to be. After a short time their leader shouts, "We'd rather die than surrender to the Fire Nation!"

Both Assy and Butt snicker, "That can be arranged." Assy shoots a piece of the lightning wall at the leader. He just barely missed it, but the others were less fortunate.

"Enough!" I screech. The fighting momentarily halts. I step between both sides and tell my sister and her friends, "Back off! Or you'll have to deal with me!"

They slowly turn and back away and retreat to the ship. I turn around and face the warriors, but they're gone, then I feel a surge of pain drive through the back of my head and…


End file.
